1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that is capable of being instructed to power off by a command from an external apparatus, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some information processing apparatuses execute shutdown thereof upon turn-off of a power switch thereof, to thereby stop supply of electric power thereto.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-073220 discloses a shutdown control method of starting shutdown upon turn-off of a power switch, and checking a state of the power switch upon completion of the shutdown process. In the shutdown control method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-073220, as a result of the check, if the power switch is off, the supply of electric power to the information processing apparatus is stopped, whereas if the power switch is on, the restart of the information processing apparatus is executed.
On the other hand, there has been disclosed a technique for turning off the power of the information processing apparatus by a command from an external apparatus connected thereto e.g. via a network.
However, when the above-mentioned technique is applied to the shutdown control method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-073220, the following problem occurs: When the power of the information processing apparatus is turned off by a command from the external apparatus, since the power switch remains on, the restart of the information processing apparatus is executed against an operator's will.